1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computers, and particularly, to a power saving system and a method employed in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A general condition often or even always occurs, for example, a number of function circuits of the computer, such as the USB circuit or the network circuit, still consume power after the computer has been shut down, which results in a power waste.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power saving system and a method employed in a computer, which can overcome the problems described above.